The invention relates to a twin relay according to the generic term of patent claim 1.
It is a known practice, especially in communications technology, to provide so-called twin relays which consist of two relays, separate from each other, which have, for example, a common yoke.
The purpose of this measure was that in certain problem situations of communications technology it was necessary always to use two relays which, however, were driven separately from one another. For reasons of space then such relays were constructed with a common yoke; they were, however, functionally entirely independent.
In another mode of execution of a twin relay (backup relay) two independent relays are mounted on a common mounting base, and the common element connecting the two relays is a mechanical locking of the two armatures.
By reason of the mechanical locking between the two armatures of these relays arranged parallel next to each other it is provided, for example, that in each case only one of the two relays is in working position, while the other relay, for example, is locked in the rest position.
Characteristic for this relay was also the separate drive and the completely separate arrangement of the contact spring sets with connections. Such backup relays have, therefore, a relatively high space requirement, because the contact spring sets and their connections are led out altogether separately and have to be driven correspondingly.
Underlying the invention, therefore, is the problem of further developing a twin relay of the type mentioned at the outset, in such manner that the execution as a twin relay occurs with substantially less space requirement and substantially less use of material.
For the solution of the problem posed, the invention is characterized by the technical teaching of claim 1.
An essential feature of the invention is that the twin relay has at least two drives separate from each other, which drives act in each case on an allocated contact spring, and that both drives operate in common or at least partially in common on a single contact set.
With the present invention, therefore, there is achieved the essential advantage that in one and the same relay housing now two relays are arranged, to which in each case there is allocated a drive that is its own and is independent, in which, however, the contact sets are united with one another.
Relays with compulsorily guided contacts are used in a large number of applications, which through the utilization of the forcibly guided contacts as a rule have circuitry features in common. For the safer conversion of the self-monitoring and for the establishment of redundance and double-channel character, the relays necessary for the clearing/switch-off of the monitored circuits are always required twofold. In principle this is dependent on the manner in which the drive of these two relays is executed. This can, of course, likewise take place by means of relays, but also by an electronic system or by a combination of electronic system and relays.
Since two output relays must always be present, the question arises of the extent to which it is technically and economically purposeful to combine these into a xe2x80x9ctwin relayxe2x80x9d. In such a construction the switchings otherwise to be carried out externally could in a simple manner be performed already within the relay. The tying into a circuit and the wiring of such a combination, for example, on a conductor plate, would therewith be simplified. Creepage and air distances could be enlarged, or conductor paths could be made wider. There, no increased space requirement would arise. Here there is in mind especially a horizontal relay; a flat construction form which is especially suited for installation in narrow housings, for example a housing width of 22.5 mm.
Functionally such a unit can present all the elements for so-called extension modules.
The contacts of the two relays can be combined. The individual contact there no longer consists of an active and of a passive spring, but of two active contact springs which are moved in each case by one drive.
The advantages of the present invention are to be seen in the following features:
Volume reduction with respect to two individual relays;
Space gain on the conductor plate, which can be used to increase the conductor cross sections or to accommodate other components;
Thermal unburdening of the conductor plate, the possibility of making conductor paths wider;
Lower assembly costs for the subassembly (end stage=exploitation apparatus);
Construction as a complete functional unit (in respect to the electro-mechanical functional part), fitting for suitable drives, such as, for example, photoelectric barriers, light curtains, two-hand trip gears and others;
With a combining of the contacts there is yielded a clear saving in materials;
Through the clear allocation of the usability of the contacts a special constructive formation can be advantageous;
Consistent marking (stamping) of the required insulation;
If there is included in such a consideration also the general development of control technology, then such a relay combination would have good possibilities of use in the future. The trend in control technology is in the direction of decentralization of the functions. This holds true especially for installations and large machines. The connecting of these decentralized functions occurs by means of a bus.
Therewith it is simultaneously necessary to implement certain safety functions decentrally. Moreover, in such a decentralization the sturdiness in respect to the secure electrical separation, and the EMV, gain in their significance.
Proceeding from a structural height with a max. of 15 mm and an external geometry of ca. 65 mmxc3x9775 mm, a 2xc3x976-contact (6-contact) combination should be accommodated.
The structural height is formed by 2 planes.
On the half facing the connection side, for example, the drive systems are executed as poled displacement armatures. Such displacement armatures are known.
In the second plane the contact set is accommodated.
In principle there are present such properties as compulsory guidance, error tolerance, isolation, internal actuation, xe2x80x9cbeamxe2x80x9d-spring combination, etc.
The distribution of the connections on the underside of the relay is optimal for the user when the connections are distributed in the region of the outer edges. In this case the rest of the space covered by the relay is available for other components. If the connections are arranged centrally under the relay, the area for the conductor paths is needed for these connections.
The active springs of the twins are constructed in one piece. It is also conceivable that the passive contact parts are in one piece. Therewith only the passive contact springs per connection are still led to the outside; the switching in series of the two contacts takes place internally. This relates first of all to the closers (closing elements) and openers which are available later for external use.
The supporting plastic element of this relay could be constructed in cross section in such manner that the placement of the drives occurs on the one surface side and the placement of the contacts on the other surface side. The covering on the connection side and on the contact side would be made, in each case, by an element which could be a cover or also an enclosing hood. The cover or hood can also have dividing walls which serves for the chambering off or for a laminated solid insulation.
The surface that lies opposite the connection side can be executed so that it simultaneously represents the outer surface of a 22.5 mm wide housing. For the better fitting in a covering frame the surrounding edge can be provided with a corresponding surrounding depression.
Over the position of the contact set operator there can be placed over the narrow side, an optical feature for the recognition of the actual position of the contact set (with a sufficiently translucent covering).
The inventive object of the present invention is yielded not only from the object of the individual patent claims, but also from the combination of the individual patent claims among one another.
All the data and features disclosed in the documents, inclusive of the abstract, in particular the spatial execution represented in the drawings, are claimed as essential to the invention insofar as they are novel with respect to the state of the art, individually or in combination.